Kari, I've grown up. (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: This story is sorta weird. I thout abut it at a picnic. It's about T.K, Kari and Davis and an accident. R&R please ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

New series. I hope ya all enjoy !!  
  
KARI, I'VE GROWN UP!(Part one)  
  
Author's note:Thanks for all ya who read my fics. I really appreciated. This is my #6th fic. R&R, and constructive critisism welcome. Oh, and I suck at spelling!  
  
Special thanks: Hi, Kimaro, thanks a million for writing all those great reviews. Thanks alot. And you rock yourself. Dude^_^  
  
I am not sure if all the digidestineds live in Japan.Oh, by the way. Kari, T.K. and Davis are all 16 years old.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any digimon characters. or Digimon. but, I wish I did.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a very cold winter in Japan. But, all the kids were out to play. So was the DigiDestineds.  
  
"Hey, Kari. Why don't we go skating this afternoon?" Asked T.K. with a blush.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kari replied.  
  
"Hey, can I come?" Davis asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." Kari said smiling widely.  
  
The three digidestineds were able to go skating. Because, it was a snow day. They grabbed their skates and headed for the door. All of them was dressed warm. With gloves, scarves and hats.They had reached the pond pretty quickly. There were already many kids playing with snow. But, none was on the ice.  
  
"Alright. The pond to just the two of us." Davis said to Kari.  
  
"I don't think is very safe to go on the ice. Davis." T.K. said concerly.  
  
"I agree with T.K. if it was safe . There must be so much people there already."  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
  
Davis is so stupid. Who does he think he is. Showing up like that. I don't care if he even fall in the lake. But, T.K. he's so cute and loving. But, I can't tell him that, can I?  
  
"Well, you are just a big yellow chicken." Davis snickered, " T.A."  
  
"Will you stop that, his name is T.K. and he's not a chicken." Kari stood up for T.K.  
  
"Well, I don't care what T.K. here thinks. But, I don't see a sign. And I am going skating!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Hey, Davis, I know you don't like me. But, I hope you'll change that. But, I still think it's very dangerous to go skating like that." T.K. warned.  
  
"What, I am Davis the magnificent." showing off infront of Kari.  
  
"I am warning you." T.K. warned again.  
  
"It's just a little water. What harm can it do." Davis exclamied.  
  
"It's freezing water." Kari added.  
  
"What ever." Davis said as he put his skates on.  
  
"You're not really going. Are you?" T.K. asked with concern.  
  
"Of course I am going." Flashing a smile at Kari.  
  
Davis's P.O.V.  
Oh, what am I thinking. the ice does look thin. Oh, I am not Davis the magnificent. Showing off to Kari is harder that I thought. But, I am still going to skate. To show Kari, I am not a klutz. Do I even know how to skate? I guess probably not. I skated a few times at Auntie's house. But, I am not really bad at it. I wish Kari would stand up for me like she stood up for T.K.   
  
Davis stepped on the ice and began to wobble. If only I can skate gracefully and make a heart for Kari. She sure will go for me instead of that T.A. guy over there. Davis thought. He skated a little. Or was it gliding. Either way. he didn't fall yet. And the ice wasn't gonna crack either.  
  
"I guess Davis's right. The ice is thick enough for us to skate on." T.K. said agreeing with Davis.  
  
"Well, I trust you T.K." Kari said smiling.  
  
They both put their skates on quickly. Kari was almost a pro skater. She learned it last summer with Tai. But, T.K. doesn't know how to skate. He never have. Well, maybe a few times. He's as bad as Davis. But, he admited to Kari, before they even steped on the ice.  
  
"Kari, I am so bad at skating. Never really knew how.But, I do know how to fall alot." T.K. said cracking him self up.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I am pretty good. I could hold you hand and we could skate together." Kari said with a blush.  
  
"Well, thanks." T.K. was now blushing too.  
  
"Hey, you two. Better get on the ice before it's summer time!"Davis yelled.  
  
"We are coming!" T.K. yelled back.  
  
Kari reached over and grabbed T.K.'s hand. They were about to set foot on the ice. Until the hear a crack. Davis tried to run. With his poor skating skills. He was stranded on a small piece of ice that was about to drown.(Because, Davis has been eating too much Chocolate bars).  
  
"Help. Help somebody. Any body. Even T.K.'s okay." Davis cried out.  
  
I wanted him to fall in the river. But, I never thought it was really gonna happen.Thought Kari.  
  
"I am gonna save you." T.K. called out.  
  
"T.K. no, you'll risk your life." Kari said concerntly.  
  
"It's okay. I promise I'll be okay. I may be a bad skater. But, I am not such a bad swimmer." T.K. said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, don't move Davis." T.K. called.  
  
People were watching. But, nobody bothered to call 9-1-1 for some reason. T.K. tried to reach out to Davis. But, he couldn't. Davis was near the middle of the lake. T.K. decides to grab a ice for him self. And he did. He jumped on one. And carfully rowed towards Davis.   
  
"Oh, thank you. T.k. I'll never call you T.A. ever again." Davis said.  
  
"It's okay. Now, I'll push you towards the edge. so you can get on the ground." T.K. said.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Captin!" Davis replied.  
  
"Wow, Davis, have you been gaining weight again?" T.K. asked with an amusing smile.  
  
"I guess so." Davis shrugged.  
  
With a huge push. T.K. pushed Davis towards the edge. But, unluckliy. T.K. unblanced him self and fell into the cold freezing water.  
  
"T.K. somebody save him. He's gonna be an ice cube soon." Kari cried out.  
  
Davis was safe on shore. He didn't like T.K. but, this is serious.  
  
"Maybe I can help Kari." Davis offered.  
  
"well, maybe not." Kari replied.  
  
Someone realized this was really big problem. So, they used their cellphone and called the police department. The police arrived quickly with and fire truck and an ambulance. They threw a rope in the water hoping T.K. could reach it.   
  
"I am really sorry. Kari. I didn't for all this to happen." Davis apologized  
  
But,Kari didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Davis's P.O.V  
Oh, I am so gonna regret this. I wish I can turn back in time. I wish T.K. would be just alright. If he died. I would hate my self. Kari would hate me even more. Oh, what am I gonna do.  
  
"Takeru, can you hear me?" The police asked.  
  
There were bubbles coming from the surface of the lake. That meant he was okay. T.K. seem to be okay, he rolled in the water many times. The small waves took him to the surface. He wasn't a ice cube yet. But, he will be soon. The ambulance rush over and took T.K. away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, wait for the next part to be out. I am not really sure if 9-1-1 was Japan's emergency number. So, I wrote 9-1-1. Oh, bear with my spelling please.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Kari, I've grown up. Part 2  
Note from author: Hi ya all. This is my first song fic. I hope you'll like it.This song is called Smile! By vitamin C. I am a big fan of hers.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon or the vitamin C song.  
  
Special thanks to these people who really rocks them self:Mystical dreamer,Kimaru and phantomon. Thanks a million for reading my fics and enjoy them. And keep on reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
T.K. was rushed to the hospital. Kari and Davis didn't come along though.  
  
*****************************  
First of all...  
When you wake up in the evening and the day is shot  
Find yourself complaining about the things you ain't got  
Never goes just the way that you want it to.  
******************************  
  
"It's all my fault, Kari. I am so stupid headed." Davis said.  
  
"You're right for the first time, Davis." Kari replied dryly.  
  
Davis's P.O.V.  
Why didn't she agree with me on the good stuff? But, only the bad!  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
Davis is so right. He's even stupider than a stupid head. But, all I want is T.K. to be okay!  
  
"Kids, better get home. Oh, give me your phone number to me. Just in case if there is any infomation." One of the police officer asked.  
  
Kari and Davis wrote their phone number on a piece of paper. And they went home.  
  
2 days later.  
"Ring, Ring" (The phone)  
  
"I'll get it. Tai." Kari yelled. She haven't heard any info about T.K. since the accident.  
  
"Hello, is Kari there." The other end said.  
  
"This is Kari speaking." Kari said.  
  
"Well, your friend Takeru is doing fine. Do you and your friends like to visit?"  
A man asked.  
  
"Yes, we would like that." Kari replied.  
  
"Well, you can come between visitor hours. Which is from 2 PM to 4PM."   
  
"Thankyou. I'll tell all my friends." Kari exclamied.  
  
Kari hung up.  
  
"Hey, Tai, the man on the phone said it was okay for us to visit T.K." Kari said.  
  
"Wow, that's great, did he say he was okay on the phone?" Tai asked.  
  
"He's doing fine he said."  
  
*************************  
Cinche of the day-c'est la vie-that's just life  
Life-it ain't easy  
It's so tough  
*************************************  
  
All the digidestined went to the hospital that day.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kari and these are my friends. May we visit Takeru please." Kari asked.  
  
"Yes you may. He's on the13th floor. Number 0013."The reception lady said.  
  
"Thank you." Kari replied.  
  
All the digidestineds went on the elevator on the 13th floor and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello. Kari." T.K. said weakly.  
  
T.K. looked red. But, not pale.  
  
"Are you okay, T.K. you look so....... red." Kair asked concernly.  
  
"Yeah, Kari I am really okay."  
  
**************************************  
It ain't easy  
(whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do)  
put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
*************************************************  
  
"You sure?" Asked Kari again.  
  
"Yeah, for sure."  
  
"Oh, by the way. All of us got you a present." Kari said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, thanks you guys." T.K. replied blushing.(you couldn't really see it because he's so red.)  
  
"Oh, wow, this card is so big." T.K. said looking better already.  
  
"All of us piched in and make it." Mimi explained.  
  
"Dear:T.K. We hope you get better really soon!" T.K. read out loud.  
  
"And all of us signed it too!" Tai added.  
  
********************  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do)  
put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
*********************************  
  
There was a knock on the door just then.  
  
"Comin." Called T.K.  
  
"Well, I see you have all your friends here." The Doctor said.  
  
"Yes, they brought me a really big card." T.K. replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have some bad news." The doctor said.  
  
".......Your leg is frozen solid. You couldn't move you leg no more. Because of that. You can't use your leg no more. I am truly sorry."  
  
"What no more basket ball?" Asked T.K.  
  
"I am sorry. No more basketball." The doc replied.  
  
Everyone gave angry glares at Davis.  
  
"I am truly sorry that this happened. I promise never to hit on Kari ever again." Davis promised.  
  
"You could have thought that earlier." Matt demanded.  
  
"It's okay. I tried to save you on my free will." T.K. said with a forceful smile.  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
T.K. not being able to move no more. That is really bad. When we go out ever. He have to be in a wheel chair. Oh, well. I don't care. At least he's still alive. And I am gonna give Davis a lesson about being immature and stupid.  
  
"Thanks T.K. Your wish is now my command." Davis said.  
  
"That's a joke right?" Cody asked.  
  
"No, Since I made T.K.'s legs couldn't move no more. I will be doing everything for him now." Davis looked serious.  
  
"You're not planning something bad to my brother are you. Cause, if you are, you'll be mashed potatos before you can do anything." Matt looked really mad.  
  
"Wow, easy. Matt. Go on easy." Tai said.  
  
****************************  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do)  
And another thing...  
you can say that I'm a dreamer and you think it's uncool  
**************************************************  
  
"Um, guys. It's really okay. I can live without basketball. And can I have a alone moment with Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
Everybody left the room except for Kari. She stood there looking sad. But, not wanting to cry.  
  
*****************  
Preaching about the better life I learned in school  
But you get what you give in this life that we live in  
And all that you do will come to you  
Life-it ain't easy. It's so tough  
It ain't easy  
*************  
  
"Well, thanks for the card, Kari." T.K. said with a blush.  
  
"It's okay." Kari blushed back  
  
"Well." T.K. said.  
  
"I really like you T.K. It's all that Davis's fault that you got hurt." Kari said looking mad again.  
  
"It's really okay. I guess that's just life." T.K. forced a smile.  
  
**************  
put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
put a smile on your face  
whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
*********************************  
  
Kari bend over and gave T.K. a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Well bye. I'll visit you soon."  
  
"See ya. I'll miss ya!"  
  
"I am gonna miss you too!"  
  
********************  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
*****************************  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, this part ended. This is my first song-fic. I didn't really know how. So, I picked this song. It's one of my favourites. Well. R&R please. Flames welcome too ^_^  
And I agree with the song. Put a smile on your face will make the world a better place. Well. TaTa!!  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Kari,I've grown up part 3  
This is another song-fic. Okay, the first one may turn out better than I thought. It's another Vitamin C song.  
It's called *Unhappy Anniversary*  
  
Special thanks: To everyone who works on Fanfiction net. Everyone rocks here.   
Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or the song thanks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All of the digidestineds left the hospital. Everybody was very worried of T.K. especially Kari and Matt.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
I am gonna kill Davis. No matter what. Who does he thinks he is. Doing that to my brother. He's gonna get the beating of his life.  
  
********************  
You ask me- how am I  
Well I'm still standing aren't I  
That's something-that's one thing  
that's gone my way  
******************  
  
At Tai's apatment right now.  
  
"Hey, Kari wanna play a game of cards?" Asked Tai  
  
"Huh?" Kari was not in this world right now.  
  
"Hello, earth to Kari here. Wanna play cards?" Tai asked  
  
"Huh, I don't feel like it. Sorry." Kari replied  
  
She walked to her room quietly.  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
I wish T.K. would be okay. I wish I could turn back time. This is weird. I am gonna kill Davis if T.K.'s not gonna be okay. I pick up the phone and dailed Joe's number.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
"Hi, this is Jim speaking."  
  
"Hello, this is Kari, could you put Joe on the phone."   
  
"hi ya, Kari."  
  
"Hi, I just wanna ask you something about medical stuff."  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if T.K.'s gonna be fine?"  
  
"I am not really sure either. According to my book here. He's suoppose to be okay. If he takes care of himself!" Joe said.  
  
"Does that mean he might ........... Die?"   
  
"There is a possiblity."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"Wait, he's gonna be okay. T.K. knows how to take care of himself."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*************************************************  
It's so hard to go on like everything's okay now.  
When inside I still cry for yesterday.  
This is my unhappy anniversary.  
******************************  
  
Kari hung up the phone. And walked back to the living room where his brother was watching T.V.  
  
"Hey, Kari. Ready for cards now?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, but, can I ask you something?" Kari said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is it possible that T.K. might not......... live no more?" I asked begining to sob.  
  
"I don't think so." Tai replied.  
  
"But, Joe......" I said.  
  
"Joe again. He's wrong. Isn't he always." Tai joked.  
  
When he finish talking. Kari was already out the door. She went to Davis's house.She walked straight to his house or apartment building.  
  
Thunk. Thunk.Thunk.  
  
"Wow, slow down. like what's ya problem." Jun asked.  
  
"Hey, like you stupid immature brother might have just killed my best friend." Kari was mad. Really mad.  
  
***************************************  
But, I lie saying it's just another day.  
This is my uhappy anniversary.  
I know it's so stupid to still feel broken hearted.  
I wonder if you know just how much I heart.  
*******************************************  
  
"That is like so not true. He might be stupid and immature. He wouldn't do that." Jun said.  
  
"Well, ask your bro."  
  
"I don't believer you." Jun said. SLAM went the door.  
  
Inside Jun's apartment.  
  
"Who was that." Davis asked.  
  
"Some girl?"  
  
"Some girl?" Davis's asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Davis raced to the door and found Kari standing there.  
  
"Hi ya Kari." Davis said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, your sister got some nerve." Kari said madly.  
  
"Yeah, she's dumb." Davis added.  
  
"Well, you know. You might have killed T.K." Kari said.  
  
"I said sorry." Davis looked surprise.  
  
"Well, big whoop. He might die because of you." Kari said and began walking down the stairs.  
  
"I am sorry Kari. I don't hate T.K. I don't like him much either." Davis replied.  
  
*************************************************  
I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours  
To get through without you is so hard today  
'cause it's....  
My unhappy anniversary.  
***********************  
  
"You don't know him. He was sweet and loving. And we probably lose him. I am gonna go to the hospital." Kari said.  
  
"I'll go with you." Davis added.  
  
Kari just kept on walking without even glancin at Davis. She just kept on walking until she reached the hospital. And Davis kept on following her.  
They took the elevator until reached the 13th level. The went in to room 0013. But, the bed was empty............................  
  
************************************  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary  
Whishing you were here same time next year  
Now it's near midnight  
a few more miuntes and   
I return to, get back to my former life  
pretending our ending was not so bad I know that  
It's time to escape you......  
Until next year  
When it's  
My unhappy anniversary  
But, I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy annivesary  
But, I smile like it's just another day  
It's just my unhappy anniversary  
It's just my unhappy anniversary.  
*********************************  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Okay, this is my second song fic. Wait for the next part. I really like this song. It's really sad. When you hear it. The words are really confusing. But, try. to understand.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

******************* Kari I've grown up! Part 4 ******************  
  
Note from author: Hey ya all. This is not a song-fic this time. Well. read on!! Sorry but, stories might not be out so often now.Cuz, I have school. And I work really hard.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
" what, where's T.K." Kari screamed at Davis  
  
"Well, how am I suoppose to know." Davis yelled back.  
  
"For all I know, he might be in heaven already." Kari screamed again.  
  
"Sorry. about you know." Davis replied.  
  
Kari began to sob.   
  
"This is your fault. I don't care any more. I lost my best friend." Kari said calmly.  
  
Just then a nurse came in.  
  
"Hello, children." Said the nurse.  
  
"Hi, we're looking for Takeru?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen him?" Davis added.  
  
"Um, I think so. Try room 0007." The nurse replied.  
  
"Well, thanks." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Davis added too.  
  
They raced out the door and began looking for room 0007.  
  
"There it is?" Said Davis.  
  
At T.K.'s new room.  
  
"Oh, thank god. You're okay." Kari sighed with relief.  
  
"Told you, Kar." Davis replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be okay." T.K. said with full of cake in his mouth.  
  
"Well, I thought you were........." Kari said not wanting saying the word Dead.  
  
"Dead, no I am okay. They changed me into a better room." T.K. said with a smile.  
  
Kari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. And now Davis is full of flames.  
  
"Thanks, Kari." T.K. began blushing.  
  
"You are welcome." Kari was blushing too.  
  
Davis's P.O.V.  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, why did the stupid T.K. gets a kiss. After all I done. I done lots of good things. Let's see................... Well, I couldn't think of anything right now.   
  
"Um, Davis. Could you leave the room right now. I would like to have an alone moment with Kari here." T.K. said.  
  
"Okay." Davis was already out the door.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry that I let Davis come with us skating. Now, you'll never ever skate again." Kari said in a sad voice.  
  
"I am gonna be fine!" T.K. smiled.  
  
T.K.'s P.O.V.  
Kari's right. I am not gonna be fine. I know I'll be fine. But, for how long?  
  
"Can you um. leave the hospital to have a regular life." Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, probably maybe next week." T.K. replied.  
  
"Wow, that's such great news. Are you still going to school?" Kari asked again.  
  
"I think so. Now I'll be like micheal on the wheel chair." T.K. still smiling.  
  
"I know. Doesn't that make you sad?" Kari asked  
  
"Sometimes."   
  
A nurse just walked in.  
  
"Hi, T.K. how are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks." T.K. replied.  
  
"Oh, and young lady. It's already 3:55. So, you better leave now." The nurse told Kari.  
  
"Okay, bye, T.K."   
  
"Bye. I love you."  
  
T.K.'s P.O.V.  
Oh, my gosh. Why did I even say that. I guess I really love her than. I feel better already.  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
He said. I love you to me. Does he really mean it. It would be so great if he really did. I hope he meant it.  
  
"Hi, Kari. Is T.K. okay?" Davis asked pretending he really cared.  
  
"what do you care anyway." Kari snapped.  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"yes I do."  
  
"Just remember this. DAVIS. I'll never be your girlfriend. And I'll never love you." Kari said and stormed out.  
  
What did I do. Thought Davis.  
  
Kari ran all the way home in the pouring rain. She was all wet. But, she didn't care about it one bit.  
  
"Kari, where have you been." Tai asked  
  
"um, visiting T.K." Kari asked.  
  
"in the pouring rain?" Tai joked.  
  
"Stop it. Tai, your jokes aren't even funny." Kari said.   
  
"What."  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
Kari have never ever talked to me like that. What's her problem any way.  
  
"I am sorry. Kari, you are right. My jokes aren't funny." Tai apologized.  
  
"No, Tai. I am sorry. Sometimes they are sorta funny." Kari replied.  
  
"really?"   
  
"Yeah, for sure. The time when you slamed that banana into Davis's face when he tried to hold my hand?" Kari said giggling a little.  
  
"Yeah, that was sorta funny."  
  
(Akward pause.)  
  
"Well, I better change into some dry cloth." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Kari went in to her room. and sat on her bed. Her bed was all wet. She didn't want to change. She just said it to leave the room. The cold water in her shirts felt cool aganist her skin.  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
I love T.K. But, do I really mean it. It's diffrent when he said. He really meant it. I have to tell him back. I have to do it soon. But, when?  
  
"Dinner time. Kari." Yelled her mother.  
  
"Coming, mom." Kari yelled back.  
  
She quickly changed out of her wet clothing and got into some dry ones. She went in to the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"this smells great. mom."Tai said.  
  
"I am glad you liked it. Dear." His mom replied.  
  
Kari sat through dinner without talking. Nobody thought it was weird because of the accident.  
  
"May I be excused please." Kari asked.  
  
"Yes you may." Her father replied.  
  
She went back in her room. And read until she fell asleep.  
  
*FAST FORWARD TO NEXT DAY*  
  
"Get up. Kari. rise and shine!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I am up. Okay. satisfyed." Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Tai said with scarsm  
  
"We're having pancakes by the way." Tai said.  
  
"okay." Kari replied.  
  
Pancakes was Kari's favourite breakfast food. But, she didn't bother eating. She thought it about T.K. once again.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Nope. Not really." Kari replied.  
  
"Well, at least have some orange juice."   
  
"Okay."  
  
Kari gulped down all her juice and got ready for school.  
  
"Are you coming Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, you go ahead."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Kari grabbed her back pack and left. She took the longest way to school. School isn't fun without T.K. around. but, Davis interrupted her thought.  
  
"Hi ya. Kari." Davis said.  
  
"Hi." Kari replied.  
  
"you know today we have a big spelling test."   
  
"whatever."  
  
"hey are you alright."   
  
"No, thanks to you." Kari snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Davis walked passed her and headed straight for his soccer friends.  
  
Kari walked to her class alone. Usually. T.K. would be there with her. chatting along the way. And Davis would be behind full of flames.  
  
For the whole day. Kari didn't concentrate on anything. she just wished school would end faster.  
  
"Have a good day.Kids." Her teacher said.  
  
That was the best thing she heard all day so far.  
  
"Hi, Kari." Davis said.  
  
"Bye, Davis."  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
(A/N: any one can figure out where Kari was going. but, since Davis is so stupid. He didn't got it.)  
  
Kari reached the hospital quickly. she bought him some pretty flowers. Tulips was his favourites.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
"Oh, nurse, I don't want another needle. SO, I am not letting you in." T.K. said.  
  
"It's not the nurse. It's Kari."   
  
"Oh, sorry. come in."  
  
Kari slowly turned the nob and walked in the room slowly holding the flowers infront of her.  
  
"Wow, thanks Kari. These are great."   
  
"You are welcome!" Kari smiled.  
  
"What a chocolate." Asked T.K.  
  
"Thanks." Kari said as she took a chocolate.  
  
"These are good, huh."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"I am here to tell you something." Kari said.  
  
"What is it."  
  
It took all the courage in Kari to say.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Well, this is sorta long. Well. I'll hope you like it. R&R please.  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

**************** Kari, I've grown up! Finall part. ***********************  
  
Author's note: Aloha, this is my 10th story. So, I hope you'll enjoy it. And I noticed that many of you thought my spelling and Grammer was well off course. Well, I am only 11. not even 12 yet. so, please, expect less. But, still. You'll get great stories.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Really, Kari. You really l-o-v-e me?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, I have always. You were so sweet and kind to everyone even your motal enmies. I love you. I really do!" Kari replied.  
  
"Thank you. And I feel the same about you."   
  
T.K. leaned over and gave Kari a long and pationet kiss. His lips felt good against Kari's. They stayed that way about 3 minutes.( Hey, don't get me wrong. I've never kissed anyone before.)   
  
"Well, I better get going. It's almost dinner time." Kari was blushing.  
  
"Well, bye and visit soon." T.K. was blushing too.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kari had a great feeling. She didn't care about if her homework's done or not. She just walked and walked until she reached home.  
  
"Hi, Kari. How was your day?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, just great." Kari said.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I am going to my room. And please don't bother me." Kari replied  
  
Kari walked to her room quietly to her room. She took out her homework and began. Her mind was racing 100 miles an hour. Her mind was not on the homework but, her mind was on T.K. Her best friend. She didn't bother if she fails math. Kari took out a picture of her and T.K. when they were young. They looked so happy. Had nothing to worry about. She wish she could be young again and live her child hood over. But, her thought was interrupted by her brother's yell.  
  
"Kari, It's dinner time!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Coming." Kari yelled back.  
  
It was Chinese food night. Take out!  
  
Kari rushed to the dinning room and sat down. It was her favourites. Tofu noddle. She munched down her noodles.   
  
"May I be excused please?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
She tried to concentrate on something other than T.K. Kari turned on the T.V. And laughed. It was one of her favourite shows when, she was young. She laughed even harder when Flinstones came on.( I couldn't think of anything good right now).  
  
Kari walked back to her room and sat down. She stared at the celing for a long time until she fell asleep in her clothes.   
  
"Kari, change into your pjs next time." Tai scolded Kari.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, by the way, WAKE UP." Tai yelled.   
  
"Okay, Okay, Okay. I am up. geesh. you're even louder than my alarm clock." Kari complained.  
  
"I've been working out." Tai said proudly.  
  
"That's been helping alot." Kari joked.  
  
"So, better get up. It's waffles!" Tai said cheerfuly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, yeah."   
  
Kari got up and took a cold shower. She changed into her favourite outfit. She was depressed. But, not very. She took out her favourite black over alls and a favourite white shirt. She let her hair down.   
  
"Wow, Kari. What's with the outfit?" Tai asked.  
  
"None of your business." Kari snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Tai said.  
  
"It's okay. It's really my fault. I am worried about T.K. He's gonna be okay I hope."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll all visit him this afternoon."   
  
"Great, I was going anyway."  
  
They sat down for breakfast and then left for school.   
  
"I'll walk you to school." Tai offered.  
  
"Tai, I am 14. I can walk to the school by my self now. You better get to school any way." Kari complained. (Sorry, I made a mistake. They are 14 not 16)  
  
"Com'on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both grabbed their packs and was out the door.  
  
The walk was quiet. Nobody even talked. But, when they reached the school. There was a big surprise waiting for them.  
  
"T.K. wow, you're in school." Kari raned over and huged him.  
  
"T.K. is that really you. I am getting old." Tai joked.  
  
T.K. walked over and pinched Tai on the cheek.   
  
"It's really me."  
  
"wow,how how did you, can walk again?" Kari asked still looking shock.  
  
"Okay. Well, the doctors had a mix up with another patient who fell in another lake. So, I am acturelly really okay. And I just sorta got a cold."  
T.K. explained.  
  
"Oh, gosh. Look at the time. I gota get to my school. Okay, bye guys." Tai said.  
  
T.K. and Kari linked elbows and walked in the school together. They were smiling wide.  
  
"What, what. what?" Davis looked shocked.  
  
"Hi, Davis. I would like you to meet my new boyfriend." Kari gave an evil smile.  
  
"New boyfriend?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes, you know T.K." Kari said.  
  
"I thought I would be your boyfriend." Davis complained.  
  
"Sorry." Said T.K. walking off.  
  
T.K.'s P.O.V.  
Wow, I am Kari's new boyfriend?"  
  
The school passed by quickly. Kari didn't want to go home yet. She walke T.K. to the park. And they just talked.  
  
"So, you really meant it by meaning I am your new boyfriend?" Asked T.K.  
  
"Yes, I really meant it. And I love you T.K. I really do. It's not just something I say. I really meant it."   
  
"I know. I love you too."   
  
"So..........."  
  
"So............"  
  
"You know Kari, I am not really busy tomorrow. Wanna go to a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
  
The End.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Sorrrrrryyyyyyyyy. I couldn't think of anything good. well. Cuz, my good brain has been well. went bad. Flames are welcome.  
R&R!!  
  



End file.
